Head Vs Heart
by live2rite
Summary: When it came right down to it she had to listen to her head or her heart ... Set after 'Food To Die For' Caskett flavoured.


A.N. So I have been writing for 'My Muse' all day and I just watched 'Food To Die For' and this popped into my head so I had to write it. Please excuse any errors, I literally wrote this in about half an hour lol.

From Rite Rose Publishing.

Head Vs. Heart

"So what's the deal with you and Rick?" Madison asked as she sipped her wine. Kate paused and tried to think of a response that would make sense.

"Have you ever had your head tell you one thing and your heart tell you another?" Kate asked, thinking about the conversation she'd had with Castle a few hours before.

Madison nodded, "So which organ is telling you what?" she responded with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Castle knocks me off balance every time I see him, it's we're magnets and he keeps switching side so one minute I'm so drawn to him it's pathetic and the next I'm being pushed so far away and he makes me crazy." Kate starts with Madison nodding knowingly. "My head tells me he's a player who will leave the minute he gets bored and getting involved will only lead to heartbreak and my heart is telling me that he's my one and only."

"You were always such a romantic Becks," Madison smiled, "You were also convinced that you wouldn't marry unless he was your 'one and only', have you ever considered that both your head and heart are right?" she asked.

Kate looked confused, "What so you mean?"

"Well your head is right because let's face it Richard Castle has always been a player but then so was Wolf and he was willing to change everything to be with the woman he loved, also who says he will ever get bored of you! Don't sell yourself so short and your heart is right because I really do think he's your one and only. That man got so jealous when I told Rocco I wanted to set him up with you."

"Wait you wanted to set _me _up with Rocco DiSpirito?" Kate asked, distracted.

"Focus Becks, we're discussing you and Rick here?" she reminded. "By the way, why are you with this Tom guy if you're having these feelings for Rick?" she asked.

"Tom is the kind of guy who you can always count on, he won't ever let you down." Kate said.

Madison laughed, "No offence Becks but are you describing a guy or a puppy?"

Kate shrugged, "He's a nice guy, Madi, he won't ever hurt me."

"So who was it that made you so scared of getting hurt?" Madison asked.

Kate paused, she was never comfortable with discussing her Mother's murder but Madison had know her Mother and her Father so she would understand. She told Madison everything, about the night her Mom was murdered and why she had become a cop. Then she went on to explain about her obsession with trying to find the killer and how she had finally let it go. She then went on to explain about how Castle had gone behind her back and found out the first new clue in years and how she had severed the partnership only to let him come back to the precinct and finally how the man who had actually killed her Mother had been shot and killed by her hand only to take the secret of the person who wanted her Mom dead to his grave. When Kate had finished, Madison looked shocked. She signalled to the waiter to fill the two glasses and turned back to Kate. She took her friend's hand in her own.

"Becks, I'm so sorry about your Mom, I wish I'd been there for you and that we hadn't grown apart but that man risked everything to tell you the information he had found after you had specifically told him to leave the case alone. Then from the clues he found you nailed the bastard that killed her. One day I don't have any doubt that you two will find whoever paid him to do it but in the mean time you _have _to deal with your feelings for Rick. At the very least I don't think it's fair to date Tom whilst you're obviously head over for Rick."

"Is it that obvious?" Kate asked.

"Only to those with eyes," Madison responded and paused before adding, "Unless you're a certain robbery detective."

"I wish I knew what the right thing to do here was ..." Kate trailed off.

Madison sighed and shook her head slowly, "Becks you already know what the right thing is, it's doing the right thing that is so hard."

Kate smiled at her friend. She was right.

The End.

A.N. I hope you liked this :) please review!


End file.
